Red State Blue State Of Mind
by WhiteStripesProtege
Summary: This year was not going as they planned.  Nowhere near as magical as they hoped.  And as anyone who's ever witnessed a national political campaign can attest, when the stakes are high, the mud starts to fly.  AU branching off of season 3.  Resuming after long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story on this site. Hope you like it! There's a little comedy, a little drama, a little romance and a whole lot of pandering for reviews. Also I know I posted this earlier but it was a mess so here's the good copy not that I understand how to use the site. I'm an easily confused soul. This chapter is kind of a fluffy intro. We'll get in the thick soon enough.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be a "_fan_" thus nullifying "_fan_fiction"...duh.

There were lawn signs. So many lawn signs all throughout the living room. And envelopes. Stuffed and unstuffed with election flyers and information packets. The mess made him antsy, but what the hell...it's for the good of democracy. His dad's campaign had taken over every inch of the house and nearly every other aspect of the family's life. But there was one thing the once far fetched campaign hadn't touched. And that thing was at the door.

Kurt meandered his way to the door in socked feet and opened it to reveal his best friend/boyfriend holding a backpack over his shoulder.

"Hello handsome." Blaine said with a smile as he kissed the taller boy on the cheek as he made his way into the house. "Wow," he said upon entering the home turned campaign headquarters. "Where do you guys sit?"

"Who has the time?" Kurt replied not entirely kidding. "How was SAT prep? Do you feel more prepared?"

"Blaine is to SAT prep, as evil kneivel is to watching paint dry." said Blaine as he dropped his back pack on the kitchen floor.

"What was that sweetie?" Kurt asked as he pulls two juices from the refrigerator handing Blaine one. They toasted and Blaine took a sip before explaining in his best high brow know-it-all-tone.

"It's an analogy Kurt. I learned all about them in my SAT prep class_._ So worth my parent's money. But it was part of the deal for going to McKinley so, eh. Your socks look comfy." Blaine noted when kurt put his feet on Blaine's leg from the other side of the table.

"They are. Maybe you should try wearing them sometime." The older boy replied snarkily as he leaned back to take another sip of his juice.

"Oh you're funny today." Blaine blushed.

"Just saying you're a member of New Directions not Vampire Weekend. And while I think your ankles are just darling; this is Ohio; and it will snow eventually." Kurt tried to keep a straight face as he teased his boyfriend. But he was simply too fond of the other boy to keep the teasing up for too long. He nudged him with his feet before putting them back on the ground and standing. He walked past Blaine and kissed him on the top of the head before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the chair.

Blaine got up and followed his boyfriend out of the room like a little puppy. He knew where they were going and ever since they begun having sex a week prior, They had taken every opportunity to try and get better at it. And with an hour until Finn got home from football and Burt and Carole in a neighboring county talking to a retirement home the house was all theirs. An hour would be more than enough time for 2 teenage boys who had just begun having sex 13 days.

Kurt and Blaine were redressed and sitting at the kitchen table 55 minutes later. They were stuffing campaign envelopes and discussing the merits of a national political campaign.

"And obviously I'm going to have to make Carole a little more Jackie Kennedy and a little less Kate Gosselin. Oh my god can you imagine if she became friends with Michele Obama!" Kurt's wheels were visibly turning and he drifted off into space lost in his revelry.

"Maybe your dad can re-appropriate tax dollars for a plane ticket so I can come visit you in New York. Because a Kurt Hummel who doesn't get his way is a pretty big threat to national security." Blaine joked with a smirk on his face. Kurt's however fell instantly. "Wow, okay not so funny. No offence." Blaine put his hands in the air in mock surrender.

Kurt put down the envelope he was stuffing and looked at his hands. "It's not that. I am a holy terror when I don't get my way, no qualms there. I'm just really gonna miss you when I go to college."

"Calm down buddy we have months before you leave. And we'll see each other all of the time I'm sure. I'll go to New York to look at schools. Then I'll stay with you and you'll show me all your haunts. Then you'll be home for Thanksgiving then Christmas, then on spring break I'll cut school and we can go on a wild adventure, then next thing you know I've graduated, it's Summer and we're on our way! It'll fly by, you'll see." Blaine said with a genuine smile on his face and his hand on his boyfriend's forearm.

"I really love you. Like, a lot." The blue eyed boy said.

"Huh. Not really so much on my end." The hazel eyes responded jokingly.

"Oh wow Curly! Now you're the one who's funny today." Kurt replied as he pinched Blaine's side.

Blaine jumped and answered "No Hummel, I'm funny every day." Feeling bold he ruffled Kurts hair and ran into the living room dodging election signs and his very fast, very agile boyfriend.

Back on the kitchen floor, unbeknownst to Blaine, he was getting a phone call from a very persistent, and sufficiently skeezy warbler. He'd deal with that later.

SO...who feels like reviewing? More to come if that's what your into.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was just going to drop this story all together (which I did for 6 months) then I got a review last week so what the hell? Why not? Now that season 3 is over and done with it's obviously AU, but kind of what I wished was happening the whole time. I plan on continuing it since I know at least one person likes it. I'm easy. (Thanks Duncan-Gwen-Roxx! This bud's for you.) Also be warned there is some pretty harsh language toward the end of this chapter. So without further adieu...

Sebastian is kind of a pain in the ass. Blaine can't seem to get him to leave him alone. Well, its not like he's actually trying that hard. He doesn't mind Sebastian's attention. It's nice being asked what he thinks about what to do when writing the harmonies to _Goodnight Saigon_ for a performance at a veterans home. It was nice to be needed for something other than company. Not that he wasn't loving high school with Kurt, because he was. He really, really was. It was just the rest of New Directions that were pissing him off.

Finn was being a prick and half. Blaine couldn't utter a single syllable without Finn jumping down his throat. It made no sense. When he was at Dalton Finn was so cool to him. He even called Blaine bro a couple times. Which, okay, not that big a deal. But it kind of was.

And Rachel Berry is a really difficult person. Blaine is convinced the only reason she's nice to him is that her voice is complimented by his. Blaine's not cocky, but he knows, as does everyone else in glee club, that he is far and away one of the best overall male performers in the group. Rachel however, is very cocky. She loves rubbing it in other people's faces how much better she is. And yes she's Kurt's best girl friend, but Blaine doesn't always like the way she treats Kurt. Kurt is no one's step stool, and Rachel Berry would do well to remember that.

MIke, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Britney, Puck. They are all okay and with a little time Blaine is sure he will learn to love them because Kurt Loves them. (And nobody can question Kurt's impeccable taste). But sometimes he feels like a little kid hiding behind Kurt's legs in a room full of strangers. He missed being valued and sought out as a free thinking adult with opinions.

And that's why he answered when Sebastian called him.

"Hi Sebastian. How are you today?" Blaine asked chipperly.

"Always so polite. Don't you ever want to do the wrong thing Blaine? Who knows...you might like it?" Sebastian asked tone dripping with uninvited innuendo

Ew. Sebastian is kind of a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Are you gonna pull that every time we talk? Because if so I'm gonna have to tell Kurt and he'll probably run you over with his car then call his crazy friend Santana who will cut you up and dump you in a river."

"Puhlease. I'm not afraid of the little Prince and an old hippie guitar player."

"Is there something you wanted or did you just call to push my buttons and- I think vaguely insult my boyfriend? Because if that's it I'm going to be late for a coffee date."

"Never mind have fun on your coffee date, it can wait."

"Um okay. See you round."

"See you soon Blaine."

Blaine hung up and saw that he was gettting dangerously close to being late for his coffee date with Kurt, so he pocketed his phone and grabbed his keys and left for the Lima Bean.

When he walked into the Lima Bean, Kurt was already sitting at their usual table with two cups of coffee. He had a notebook in front of him and was writing feverishly. The tips of his nose and ears were still a little pink from the fall chill, which turned the tips of Blaine's ears pink at the thought of how soft his boyfriends skin was and how nice his ears smelled from contact with his shampoo.

"Hi you." Blaine said softly into Kurt's ear, not missing a chance to inhale.

Jumping slightly then smiling, Kurt brushed the back of his hand against Blaine's leg as he passed him making his way to his seat. The two boys smiled warmly at each other for a moment before taking a sip of coffee.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Nothing, just stuff. I'll show when it's done."

"I'm intrigued. Looking forward to it."

They continued to chat for a good 40 minutes about Kurt's upcoming presidential election and the possibility of completing a sharply tailored Kennedy-esque suit before the speeches were to be given. Blaine was about to suggest asking Tina for help when Sebastian suddenly appeared behind Kurt with a smirk that made Blaine's skin crawl.

"Well if it isn't my favorite former Warbler, and Kurt. Fancy meeting you two here."

"Sebastian." Kurt drawled as he took another swig of coffee which for some reason now tasted like ash. Blaine noted his boyfriend visibly biting his tongue as Sebastian prattled on about how hilarious the Warblers were being yesterday.

"So what are you gentlemen doing tonight?" Sebastian asked looking directly at Blaine.

"We're watching one of my favorite Liz Taylor movies. It's called _Suddenly Last Summer. _Have you seen it? You see Liz Taylor goes on this trip to an exotic island with her rich boy cousin who's name, funnily enough, is Sebastian. Anyway one thing leads to another and Sebastian ends up getting literally torn apart, limb from limb for sleeping with young men he had no right to. Anyway Liz Taylor ends up going insane becuase the violence of Sebastian's demise is so unimaginably horrific that a witness just couldn't come back from something like that. Isn't that just wild? Did I mention it's one of my favorites?"

"I believe you did." Sebastian quirked, looking slightly impressed at Kurt's thinly veiled threat.

"Yeah, Montgomery Clift, Katherine Hepburn- you should check it out. Look at the time, I really should be going, my father can't run his campaign himself. Blaine you coming with?" Kurt looked to Blaine with wide eyes and an unflappable smile. Blaine rose and followed suit turning back briefly to utter out a quick goodbye.

As they walked out into the crisp fall air Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and asked his boyfriend with a knowing smile "Did you enjoy that?"

"Immensly!" Kurt beamed and walked to his car door which Blaine opened. Once he was inside Blaine quickly glanced over his shoulder and the two shared a kiss of mutual contentment.

"Call me tonight if you're bored." Blaine said as he began to walk to his own car.

"I'm never bored!" Kurt called after him. Seconds later Kurt's phone vibrated with a text message. It was from Blaine.

_I've noticed. xx_

Kurt Hummel is a real pain in the ass, thought Sebastian. And if his Joe Regular dad gets elected he'll be even more of a know it all. Sebastian picked up his phone and dialed a number he almost forgot he had.

"Wow. Sebastian Smythe, didn't think I'd ever hear from you again, especially now that you're like, totally into dudes"

"Funny thing is Francesca, A mouth is a mouth when you're 13 at summer camp."

"Did you want something?"

"No, but you do."

"Ew, no way. Creep."

"So you're dad is running for office against that Hummel dope right?"

"Yeah and since when did you care?"

"Since Hummel's pain in the ass son started getting in my way. Listen Ohio is a pretty conservative state is it not? Family values and all that."

"I guess."

"So voters probably wouldn't take too kindly to a candidate with a son gayer than Mr. Clean. Look on facebook. Kurt Hummel, flaming, gives the rest of us a bad name."

"Oh my God. That's so funny that you're bringing this up, because my cousin goes to McKinley, and Hummels other kid or whatever was shouting at the head cheerleader about being a dyke and my dad's all 'that cheerleading coach is probably a dyke too' and now he wants to put out a commercial and-"

"Yeah whatever that's great."

"You called me."

"Yeah I did. And btw You should probably get your teeth fixed."

"You know you're a real assh-"

_click._

Kurt Hummel is a real pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn loves pizza. Sure everyone likes pizza, it's the perfect food, but Finn loves it. Normally not an adventurous eater he generally sticks to the basics. But when it comes to pizza, Finn will try anything twice. And wouldn't you know it, but Finn's step-brother just happens to make the best freaking pizza in the entire world.

Left home alone now that their parents are campaigning almost every night they're left to fend for themselves dinner wide. The two boys use this opportunity to test out new and exciting manner of pizza. Tonight Kurt's making fig and pruciutto pizza. Finn's weary but it's all pizza right?

"So let me ask you something." Finn said with a mouthful of pruciutto.

"Okay." Kurt replied warily, but still concentrating on cutting the figs.

"What are gay boobs?"

"I'm sorry what?" Kurt pauses mid-cut and looks up confusedly at Finn.

"I love boobs. They drive me crazy when I think about them or see them. Most of the craziest or worst stuff I've ever done was just so I could touch boobs. Rachel's boobs aren't even that big but I'd do just about anything to get my face in there. "

"What was the question again?"

"What are the gay boobs?"

"Well I'm not an ass man myself, but alot of guys are. I guess I'd say shoulders- or maybe arms. No shoulders. Blaine's shoulders kill me."

Finn nodded his head with his brow furrowed deep in thought.

"Hm. Shoulders. Do I have good boob shoulders?"

"Wouldn't know. Can't see that high, let me get the ladder from the basement and I'll let you know."

Finn let out a bark of a laugh. "Shut up dude."

"You asked." Kurt turned back to filling the pizza crust, muttering affectionately under his breath "gay boobs." Once the pizza was in the oven he turned around to Finn. "So now let me ask you a question."

"Sure. But don't tell Rachel about the motorboating thing. I don't think she'd understand."

"What's going on with you and Blaine. He told me not to say anything, but I genuinely want to know. He's my boyfriend, and you're my brother and I hate being in the middle of this."

"Whatever."

"No don't whatever me I told you gay boobs, now I have a question I want answered. Why do you hate Blaine? You guys were cool all summer."

"Yeah well this summer he was still a Warbler."

"He's still the same person. A little less uptight maybe, but essentially still the same."

"Yeah he's still friendly and popular, and a great singer and actor and of course a much better dancer than me. He comes to Mckinley the same star he was there except this is my club." Finn is very worked up and Kurt, while he should be mad, can't help but see through Finn's turmoil.

"Finn. You are the leader of this club. You have been since you joined. You've kept us together every time we began to fall apart. Nobody takes that for granted. You've put your own crap aside time and time again when I guarentee the rest of us wouldn't have, and yeah Blaine is an incredible singer, and well, let's not mince words he's obviously a better dancer-"

To this Finn has to shrug and maybe even squeeze out a half smile. Because yes, he is a god awful dancer.

"But no matter how many solos he gets, to both of our dismay sometimes, he is not the leader of New Directions. And he doesn't want to be believe me. And as far as him being popular, you seem to be forgetting why he transferred. He left the safety of a school where he was all those things to be with me his "fairy princess" boyfriend. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the most widely accepted kid at that school. "

"I guess. But you're wrong." This is really disappointing to Kurt.

"Fine Finn. Whatever, then can you just pretend to be nice to him. As a favor to me so I don't feel as bad about dragging him to a place where he's openly hated for no reason."

"No you're not wrong about the Blaine stuff, and me being the real leader and all that and I guess I could be a little nicer to him. You're wrong that you're not accepted. I know it's hard and people can be real jerks, but in case you're too close to see it- people are changing. They're all taking a really long time to do it but there are alot of people who respect you man. And even though it's suppossed to be a secret, everyone knows about Santana and Britney, and nobody bothers them. That's because you took the hits, and you never let them stop you. You're kind of a bad ass."

Kurt is flattered and more than a little surprised. "Wow. Thanks Finn. You can be really intuitive when you want to be."

"Oh well thanks I guess. Is the pizza done? I wanna go to Rachel's her Dads are out of town for a wedding and I wanna sleep over."

"Few more minutes, then you can go motorboat Rachel's Berries to your hearts content."

Blaine hated taking out the trash. The thought of garbage juice made him gag, but he was bound to the task by his status as a teenage son. He lived his whole week in a haze of hatred and anticipation of garbage day, to the point where the week bled together making every day feel like garbage day. Okay maybe he was being a little mellow dramatic but he couldn't help himself as he took the long walk from the shed where they kept the cans, around the house then down the long driveway and out the front gate. As he began to make his way down the side steps, some particularly rancid garbage juice splashed up onto the cuff of his sweter. Trying his hardest not to breathe it in he deposited the cans out front and began to make his way back into the house.

He realized something was off when he wasn't greeted by his mother's usually immediate call for him to "Wash your hands right this second before you touch anything!"

As he made his way up to his room to change he saw his father on the couch looking angry and confused, and his mother was huddled on the arm rest next to him looking like she'd seen a ghost. They were whispering to each other, but once he caught his father's eye he stopped abruptly. Blaine turned and walked into the room.

"What's going on guys?" Blaine asked warily. His mother was at a loss for words, but his father looked him in the eye.

"Come have a seat son, there's something you should see." He walked in and sat next to his father who was holding the remote control. The tv was paused on the last frame of Cooper's latest commercial.

"Oh God!" Blaine exclaimed almost relieved. "What's Coop done now?"

HIs father smiled sadly. "It's not your brother."

"Tom-" his mother cut in. "Maybe we shouldn't-"

"He's going to see it eventually. It should be now."

He pressed play. Nothing could have prepared Blaine for what appeared next.

A picture of Burt Hummel in his coveralls appeared on the screen.

_Burt Hummel claims he's just like you._

_Small business owner._

_Father._

The picture on the screen changed to one of his family at the wedding. Blaine recognized it from Kurt's facebook. The rest of the picture went dark leaving a circle of light around Kurt's face. Blaine gasped with no recollection of how to exhale.

_But what kind of father exactly?_

The picture changed again to a picture of Kurt in his 'LIKES BOYS' shirt from last year. At this sight all the blood left Blaine's head.

_He claims to be all about traditional family values,_

_but what kind of tradition is a gay son who ran for prom queen._

The picture of Kurt's face was then photoshopped onto a gown and a tiara was placed on his head. Blaine's whole body went numb.

_If this is the filth the Hummel name brings to schools_

_What kind of filth will it bring to Washington?"_

_Vote Reggie "The Sauce" Salazar_

No. No. NoNoNoNoNo NO! There was Kurt, his Kurt. On television, mocked, ridiculed, used and exposed. So exposed. Giving every hateful ignorant asshole in their district young and old ammunition and a face to recognize. Once he regained feeling in his arms, he rushed his hands up to meet his face. He hyperventilated in the smell of garbage juice and began to gag on his terror, confusion and the stench.

"I'm gonna be sick." He muttered as he ran from the living room just in time to expel the contents of his dinner in the adjoining bathroom. His mother was close on his heels and was rubbing circles into his back as his eyes filled with water and his dinner was expelled into the toilet in front of him.

The fear was closing in around him- the fear of nameless faceless hatred directed at Kurt and by proxy him. Flashes of horrible people sitting in their home becoming enraged at Kurt. Their hatred, was one thing; but what if one of those crazies decided to make an example of his boyfriend? They would think him the flamboyant freak in a dress who wanted to be voted prom queen to rub his gay in their children's faces. He was so relieved that night when he dropped Kurt off at home after the dance. They hadn't ended up in the emergency room like the last time he went with a boy to a dance. The memory of that relief just feels like a sad joke now. Those garish, cartoonish caricatures of the sweet, smart, handsome boy he loved made Blaine's vision swim with anger.

Without thinking he pulled his arm back and punched a hole in the bathroom wall. His mother gave a startled yelp and pulled his hand up to look at it. She wasn't angry. She was afraid.

"Thomas!" She called to her husband who was suddenly in the bathroom, pulling Blaine up from under his arm pits and leading him to the kitchen where he deposited him into a chair. His mother reappeared seconds later with a first aid kit. Blaine looked down and realized his hand was bleeding. He stared at it for a second. How funny? he thought. He looked up when he heard his father's ringing phone. Thomas looked to his wife and said "It's him." She nodded as a signal for him to take it and he walked out of the room only catching the first few words through the ringing in his ears.

"Burt. Thanks for getting back to me, I need to tell you something..."

Burt. Kurt's dad. Kurt! He needed to get to Kurt! Had he seen that commercial? He will not be made to suffer this alone. Blaine shot up out of the chair and rushed to the front of the house.

HIs mother was close behind him.

"My keys." he muttered to no one, but his mother was quick to respond.

"Where are you going? You can't drive like this. Let your father talk to Mr. Hummel. Lets see how they want to handle this, after that Your father or I will drive you over, but you are not driving yourself anywhere like this."

"I'm going right now!"

"No. You're going to pull yourself together. You will not storm in there a bloody, weepy mess. That won't help anyone, especially Kurt. You have to remain calm. Don't let him see you panicking like this. We all have to keep out heads. We have to be smarter than everyone else, now especially that all this is happening. We have to keep our wits about us."

Blaine looked up at his mother. Her strength and intelligence showing through her fiercely protective eyes. His father was a very ambitious man who was not easily deterred, and collected to the point of coldness. Compared to him, his mother seemed soft. But right now he was clearly seeing that she was a rock. Nobody messed with the Andersons, and God help anyone who got any ideas about hurting the people they loved.


	4. Chapter 4

So this chapter is straight hurt/comfort. Not much plot advancement, but alotta mush. Mad love to Duncan-Gwen-Rox for once again pushing me to update. I know all to well when a fic consumes your mind, the wait for an update is torture and since you take the time to review I'll take the time to write. It's kind of short but my life is pretty hectic right now and the next one is coming soon I promise.

So yeah disclaimer time...All I own is the shirt on my back, all this belongs to the eternally deranged Ryan Murphy (I mean come on, dude invented The Carver. Weird shit, no?)

Burt's car was in the driveway. Burt was there. Blaine knew his boyfriend. He knew what he needed. Kurt had family, and friends that would stand by him; But Blaine knew that there were two people who Kurt needed to make him okay when he was in trouble. Burt was one of them. The second person got out of the car slowly and closed the door behind him bracing himself for the inevitably upset boy on the other side.

Blaine would be curled up in a ball if this were to happen to him. It was a comfort to know that Kurt was stronger than that and no matter how weepy he was right now Kurt would pick himself up and go on to fight another day. He might not go to school tomorrow, but when he returned he would walk through those doors with his head held high.

Blaine thought of this as he walked into the house. He needed to be strong. Not so Kurt could be strong, but so he could be worthy of Kurt's strength. Kurt would fight and as a result so would Blaine.

He turned the doorknob, knocking didn't seem necessary right now. It was however since the door was locked. He rang the doorbell only needing to wait a few seconds before Carol opened the door. She had a stony expression on her face as Blaine walked in with his dad on his heels. Whatever he was expecting Kurt to be like, was not what he found.

Burt was leaning in the doorframe of the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. His brow furrowed with Hummel determination, his eyes set on something inside the room. Pacing through the Kitchen was Kurt . One hand to his mouth, biting his thumbnail, the other wrapped around his waist. When Blaine entered. he looked up.

There were no tears in his eyes. He wasn't shaky like Blaine was. He was only standing there with a slight frown on his lips deep in thought and ready to fight. Shit.

"Kurt." Blaine uttered, unsure of what to say.

Kurt looked over with softened eyes. Blaine took this as an invitation and put one foot in front of the other making his way over to the unbelievably strong boy. He put his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and melted into the embrace. He buried his head deep in the space between Blaine's ear and shoulder taking slow shaky breaths, allowing his feelings to leak out ever so slightly. They stood there for who knows how long just feeling the other. Reminding themselves that all the shit was worth it because when it came down to it, there was someone to melt into. Not everyone had this. Gay, straight, blind, purple, it didn't matter. True love was something really special and they had it.

Kurt yawned against his neck, and even if it didn't seem possible a second before- Blaine's heart broke even more. Kurt seemed to put more of his weight onto Blaine. This being exactly what Blaine wanted he tightened his embrace and rubbed soothing patterns on the small of his boyfriend's back.

"Blaine."

It was his dad's voice. His father was standing next to Burt, looking at his son with concerned eyes.

"Why don't you boys go up to bed. I'm gonna talk to Burt here then head home, but you should stay for the night."

If Blaine had it in him to be surprised at his father his jaw would have dropped to the floor. Instead he turned to face forward and began leading Kurt to the steps. They stopped for a moment when facing their fathers.

Burt wrapped a hand around Kurt's head and whispered something in his ear. Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around his father, Blaine's hands never leaving the small of his back. Burt nodded once to Blaine as if to say 'Make him okay, we'll handle this.' Blaine nodded back in affirmation and continued their treck upstairs. ON his way out Blaine's own father patted his shoulder in a timid show of support and respect. Blaine needed that.

When they got upstairs Kurt turned on the light in his room and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of pajamas for himself and a pair of Dalton sweatpants and a t-shirt. He put the Dalton gear on the bed and walked to his bathroom with the pajamas. Blaine quickly changed leaving his garbage tainted clothes in a pile on the floor.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom moments later looking utterly exhausted. It was as if two weeks had passed in that bathroom. He was pale as a sheet and he had deep bags under his eyes. In the privacy of his room he was finally allowed to be truly shaken by the humiliation and terror this commercial had reigned down on him. The weight of it bearing unmercifully on his shoulders as he pulled the blankets down and sat on the bed.

His head was dipped low as he brought his feet up and laid on his back pulling the covers with him. His eyes closed and Blaine crawled in next him him. Blaine leaned his back on the headboard and propped himself onto his elbow nearest Kurt. His other hand rested on Kurt's chest and his thumb began grazing over his boyfriends collarbone, Kurt, eyes still closed, turned his head toward this soothing motion and grabbed the hand comforting him. He pulled the hand to his mouth and gave hard lingering kisses to it's knuckles. Blaine felt tears on his hand as he looked at the now scrunched face of his best friend.

Kurt turned his body toward blaine burrowing his head into his boyfriend's stomach, bringing that precious hand to his face where it had found a home. Blaine lowered his head onto his forearm getting closer to Kurt, making his body a wall for his boyfriend to hide behind. He took his free hand and began brushing it over his boyfriend's hair. At some point, Blaine began humming softly into his boyfriend's ear. There was no particular song. Just a soothing melody to comfort both boys. Not long after Kurt's breath evened out and the fingers which maintained a death grip on his hand became limp. Blaine's pinky was against Kurt's lips. He was relished in the puffs of warm air against his fingers.

Blaine knew that tomorrow would bring it's obstacles, but tonight he was able to give the boy he loved rest and brief respite from the cruelty of the world.

That was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all. Sorry about the wait, I'm on vacation and the internet is for the birds. Thanks again to my solo reviewer, you're the best! Now onto the story.

This bed is awesome.

This was Blaine's thought as he awoke. As he opened his eyes he smiled realizing he was in Kurt's room. He quickly lost that smile when he remembered why. It was early. Why was Kurt up? He had to be taking the day off from school to let it blow over.

This was apparently not the case as Kurt walked out of the bathroom completely dressed with his hair done.

"Morning sleepy head" he smiled at Blaine kissing him on the lips. "I was just about to wake you. Hurry up and get dressed or we'll be late for school. I found a pair of pants you left here and I have a shirt out that will probably fit you if you roll up the sleeves. Might not be your most fashionable day, but take comfort in the fact that I'll love you anyway. I'm heading downstairs for breakfast. My nose says Carol is making Blueberry pancakes. Must be my lucky day."

"Okay. Be right down." Blaine got out of bed and watched Kurt as he left the room. "So I guess that's how were playing this." he said to himself grabbing a towel to take a shower.

-

Carol did make blueberry pancakes, and they were freaking delicious. Kurt, Burt, Carol and Blaine were all sitting around the table having breakfast. It would have been lovely if it weren't for the elephant in the room. The Hummels seemed determined however to enjoy their breakfast before dealing with the days problem.

"I feel bad, blueberry pancakes are Finn's favorite." Said Kurt absentmindedly, only realizing once the words were out that he had drawn attention to his brother's absense.

"Well if he didn't sneak around and lie to sleep over his girlfriend's house then he would have some pancakes. As it stands, Finn gets no pancakes." said Carol with the tinge of a mother who knows a thing or two about teenage pregnancy.

"No, he's sleeping at Pucks, they were studying for a math test", Kurt insisted.

Nobody bought it. Burt seemed almost entertained.

"If you're gonna lie at least go with something better than studying with Puck. I mean, really kid."

Blaine couldn't help himself as a small laugh escaped his lips. Kurt kicked him under the table but smirked despite himself.

"Whatever," said Burt, "I guess he gets a pass. We have bigger problems today."

At this the mood at the table visibly shifted.

"Blaine, your dad was here until late last night going over possible legal action. Since you're 18, Kurt, there is not much we can do on that front. But I'm meeting with that slime ball Salazar in an hour to talk to him about pulling the ad. It apparently aired 7 other times last night on 3 different stations. Twice during primetime. That better be the last of it.. Now let's just hope I don't murder this guy before lunch."

They pulled up to school holding hands. With one last look at eachother Blaine brought kurt's hand to his mouth as he leaned forward and kissed it. The two got out of the car and walked up to the school shoulders touching.

Once through the door they were met with snickers and stares but nothing too intense. Perhaps a little more aggressive than a normal day, but their normal days have been pretty tame as of late. But when they reached Blaine's locker they began to understand the joys of the visibility of a national political campaign.

_First homo_ was spray painted onto Blaine's locker. Blaine was pissed, but he tried to keep on his gameface since that seemed to be the route he and Kurt were taking. "I certainly can't be the first. At the very least Eleanor Roosevelt beat me to it." Blaine tried to joke but his light expression dropped once he saw Kurt .

Kurt was paler than usual, which is saying alot. His eyes were wide and he looked truly embarrassed.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"What the hell Kurt? I can't believe you spray painted my locker!" Blaine said with his head tilted to the side.

"Stop it. It's not a joke. I never should have-" Kurt cut himself off as he ducked his head and began to walk toward his locker. Blaine was hot on his heels.

"You never should have what? What are you apologizing for because I can't see anything you have done that was wrong."

"I'm sorry I pushed you to come to this stupid school." Kurt quietly said to Blaine through a ducked head. "It was so selfish, you were happy and safe and popular. You had everything and I forced you to give that up to be here having hate spewed at you. I never should have dragged you into this. It was my problem and it should have stayed that way."

"There was not one correct statement in that rant of yours. Don't repeat it, it makes you look stupid to say things that aren't true. Eleanor and I don't suffer fools. And if it's your problem it's my problem. You didn't force me to do anything. I chose to be here and I would do it again every time. I mean it when I say I love you, that's not just talk. I crazy grown up love you."

Kurt almost cracked a smile. Despite the heightened risk, Blaine briefly squeezed Kurt's hand then rubbed his forearm as they made their way to Kurt's locker dreading what they would find there.

True to form, _President Homo_ was painted on Kurt's locker. Blaine wondered if the smoke coming out of his ears was visible as he graveled into his boyfriend's ear.

"Alexander the Great, Abraham Lincoln, Albus Dumbledore. They should be so lucky." Kurt straightened his back, opened his locker and got out his books. He closed the locker and turned to walk away back straight and arm rubbing against Blaine.

"Why weren't you my campaign manager?"

"My ambitions lie elsewhere, I'm content to ride your coat tails."

The rest of the day seemed to pass quickly. Blaine was walking down the hall coming back from the bathroom when he saw a familiar figure walking down the hall.

"Burt!"

Blaine raced up to his boyfriend's father terrified at what could be bringing the man to McKinley today.

"What's going on? Is everything alright? Is-" Burt cut him off.

"There is another commercial set to air tonight. It's Not Kurt or you, but it outs another student at the school. That jerkoff gave me a copy at our meeting today. I'm here to tell that student with Sue Sylvester."

It didn't take Blaine long to realize who Burt was referring to. "Oh no. How the hell did he find out? She hasn't told anyone."

"Apparently his niece goes here and he overheard an altercation. I've gotta go, but he's pulled the Kurt commercial to make airtime for this one. "

"Why is he doing this?" Blaine asked. He really wanted to understand.

"Some people think they need to rely on fear and hatred to get ahead. I really need to beat this guy into the ground." Burt leaned closer to Blaine and lowered his mirthful voice. "And if it's not for the seat in congress, then i'll just literally beat him into the ground, either way; we can't all be pacifists." He smiled at his son's boyfriend and continued his walk down the hall.

Burt is awesome. 

So next chapter is the elections. Stick with me I'll make it worth your while.


End file.
